Daughter of the Moon
by AWolfyMiss
Summary: Kakarot is out for an old saiyan legend in hopes of starting a new life. Not only could the legend be fake, but he's also got an angry saiyan army after him. [WARN: child abuse, sex, rape] [KxC, GxV, BxV, Kx18]
1. Introduction

**Things you might want to know before you begin: **It can get really violent, evil, and abusive! It's a little dark, so if you were looking for a happy story… you may want to go search for something else. But if you like this kind of stuff, by all means stay! I believe in happy endings! XD But let's see… child abuse, abuse, abuse… and um… racism. Against aliens. Some sexual things… that's why it's rated… M.

Pairings : Kakarot/Chichi, Gohan/Videl, Vegeta/Bulma, maybe others but they are pending.

Story will contain these characters: Kakarot, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Chichi, Videl, Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks (except he will be Gohan's age), and the rest are pending. No original characters will be major characters... only there at times.

Goku is OoC. This is 'Kakarot'. Most characters are pretty normal, although some will be a little different at times. Gohan will start out as twelve.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! And I never will!

_**Daughter of the Moon**_

_**By : AWolfyMiss**_

**Chapter 1 - Introduction**

_There is nothing anymore. _

There was another crash followed by a boom. The red sky was swallowing the raging battle. The explosions continued as the warriors continued there fight.

_But why? What's the point? There is no purpose._

A large red moon sat in the light sky. It's red was darker than the background it sat in. It had grown to an enormous size and was planted in the center of the sky.

_I don't really know how it happened._

Rays of light shot through the red sky. The tails vanished as soon as the tips exploded. Several dark haired men fell still out of the sky. The dead men hit the ground while making a light thump that no one could hear.

_Why does it have to hurt so much… why do I hurt so much…_

The sky began to weave above the flying warriors. Ripples made there way around the dark red moon. There was a deep rumble as the ground shook. The warriors ignored the growling as if they could not hear it. A white light began to emerge from the moon. The form came closer and closer, revealing the stature of a woman. Her form was faint as it stood miles away against the moon.

_Have I…seen this before?_

The ground shook again once a wailing cry screeched through the air. Windows broke but went unnoticed by the fighters. The female voice continued to scream and was left unnoticed. The white figure against the moon vanished.

_How can they not hear? If it happens again my ears will bleed…_

The woman was completely gone. The fighters continued to fight… the on going battle ceased to come to a stopping point.

_Must I… must I continue to live like this? Why do I feel so alone, so empty inside myself?_

More explosions. More bloodshed, violence, and death.

_Is this what am I? A man who fights for nothing and is only a servant of death?_

The moon grew darker and the ground shook as it neared closer to the ground. The fighting continued like nothing had happened. The sky began to weave and ripple once more, like a giant red sea.

_A wish. Your deepest and largest desire can be granted by the moon. But how? How can find a way to speak with moon…_

The sky began to darken and become black. The world continued to fight as the charging moon was left unnoticed.

_But who will pay the price in the end? This wish has a price…_

The moon edged closer and closer, until the sky was completely taken by it's mass. Fire emerged as the planet began to deteriorate.

_Destruction._

The world faded away into darkness. Everything now was silent.

-

_This place smells like shit._

The floor was rock hard and cold beneath him. He heard the deep voices of the prisoners in the cells next to his own. His dark hair was a mess as he laid still on the cell's floor. He felt a cold liquid run along his forehead. He was bleeding.

_What happened?_

There was a laugh across the cell. It was a rough and scratchy voice.

He slid his eyelids open and his dark eyes met with a giant bald man's face. The man was sitting on the cell's bed with one arm draped over his knee.

"Fancy that, didn't think I'd be meeting you here." His breath smelled rancid. "The mighty Kakarot, laying in a bloody mess on Vegeta's prison floors! Ha ha!"

Kakarot closed his eyes and groaned. _Now I remember what happened._

He pushed himself off the floor as he realized how heavy his body felt. He touched the cold spot on his head and felt the liquid on his hand. He pulled it to his face. His hand was coated in dark cold blood.

He turned his head back to the smiling bald man. He ignored him as he observed his surrounding cell.

"Kakarot! Don't even think about it. After the last shit you pulled they made sure you were in a… special cell." He grinned as Kakarot turned to face him. "Just accept that you're nothing more than the rest of us here. You're scum, Kakarot!"

Kakarot smirked as he let his eyes wander over the green light screen that covered his exit. A black box with a blinking green light sat next to his cell.

He closed his eyes and in a mere second was standing on the other side of the cell. He turned back to look into the empty cell.

He turned to the bald man and smiled. "You see, Nappa, this things are always worth shit. I'm surprised you used to be such a high class, but now… you can't even find a way out of that?" The spikey dark haired man turned away. Nappa beat his fist into the floor.

"I can get out of here whenever I feel like it, Kakarot!"

"Sure…" He began to walk away from the prison cells as the other saiyans began to yell and beat against there cage doors.

Nappa stood up while clenching his fists. "You're going to pay for that shit, Kakarot!"

Kakarot knew well enough why Nappa wouldn't break out, but Kakarot had no respect for the royal family like he did. His goal wasn't to find a way to some position with the royals. He wanted something more.

Nappa struck the ground as a slender man watched him. He turned his eyes upon the mischievous looking figure. "And what the hell are you looking at?" 

"Nothing," the small man said. His voice was quiet but clear. "Just wondering how it is you've come across him."

Nappa glared. "What kind of a dumbass question is that? He's Kakarot. I've gone on all kinds of stupid missions to throw him back in this heap. He's the damn reason I'm here."

"Sorry, didn't know you had such a rivalry." Nappa narrowed his eyes. The boy had lime green eyes under his hair.

"Who the hell are you… you can't be a saiyan." The lime eyes met his again.

"I am. I'm half. Remember that war with those strange looking people? Well… that's when it happened." Nappa laughed as the man looked away.

"That would explain a lot. Nothing special about any shitty half breeds."

He smiled. "Maybe. But I want to know something. Why is it that you want to kill Kakarot so badly?"

"I never said I wanted to kill the guy." Nappa closed his eyes while grinning.

"I find that it's very apparent."

Nappa whipped his head around to face the slender kid. "I don't need any smart ass comments," barked Nappa. "Because the guy's full of shit, that's why! He deserves to rot in this place even more than you do. Stupid bastard thinks he's gonna find the moon girl… thinks he can disown any saiyan laws and get away with it."

"Yes, the Moon Lady… I heard him mumbling in his sleep. He said her name a lot…"

Nappa spit on the wall in his cell. "Dumb bastard. He's an idiot."

"I heard he has a son. He's been winning quite a few competitions in the palace." The kid crossed his arms and stared at the wall.

"Ha! That little brat? He's only there for entertainment. Eventually he's gonna get killed. No one ever told Kakarot about it. But why would they? The guy breaks every freaking rule in the book!"

"What do you think Kakarot would do if he knew?"

Nappa was silent and turned to the lime eyed child again. "You seem very interested in him. What the hell is with all the damn questions?"

The kid smiled and looked away. "The Moon Lady… it all seems so interesting. I mean, Kakarot… well, anyone after the Moon Lady isn't as simple as black and white, you know?"

Nappa stared. "Maybe… but the Moon Lady story is nothing more than fairy tale garbage. How the hell something like that came upon the saiyans leaves me clueless…"

"I guess." From then on they didn't say another word to each other. The lime eyed child leaned back and closed his eyes, entering sleep.

-

A young woman with long silky hair carried a small tray through the dark hallway. A few saiyans standing at the end talked while keeping an eye on her.

After a few more doors she came across the room she wanted. There was a small black box next to the handle. After a few button combinations the door opened and she went inside.

She walked in as the young boy sitting on the bed stared at the floor. He was unaware of her presence. The door closed behind her and this time he heard her come towards him.

He made a sudden jump that caused him to tug on his chain. An instant shock surged through his body, making him yelp in discomfort. He squeezed his eyes shut while turning his head when she approached.

"Don't be scared, sweetheart." She ran a hand over the side of his head. He turned his head away further. She couldn't see his face now. She pulled her hand away and watched him.

He kept his head turned. She pulled her hand close to his leg. Once he felt the fingertips touch him he jumped, only to yank on his restraint again.

Another zap flew through his body. He cried out but shut his mouth just as quick. She smiled as she pulled the tray closer to him.

"Honey, you shouldn't pull on it like that… it only makes things worse."

"Please… just go away…"

"You need to eat, Gohan." She pulled the tray in front of him and set it on his lap. "Go ahead… you know you have to. Do you want to go out there starving? It might cost you your life."

He stared down at the tray. He could feel his eyes burn as the water began to drown them.

"Maybe that would be better."

He felt her fist crash into his jaw. He pulled his hand to his chin once her fist was pulled back. He knew it would happen. It was mild compared to some of the other things she had done.

"Shut your mouth and eat!"

This time he didn't hesitate to start. He picked up some of the food and placed the contents in his mouth. It was warm but he knew it was crap compared to what everyone else in the palace ate. He looked down at the brown lumps as he chewed the food. He was unsure of what it even was.

His heart pounded as the girl crossed her legs and leaned back on the bed.

"Oh, Gohan… I really love this bed."

He stared at his food as his chest pounded. This woman was no better than any other of his caretakers. He hated her.

She watched him as his chewing slowed down. His hair was messy and unclean. His facial features were sharp, his chin and nose lines being very definite.

"Gohan… have I ever told you how cute you are?" She pulled her hand closed to his cheek and stroked him lightly with her fingers. His skin was dirty but warm against her. She felt him wince as she brushed some of the locks out of his face. "Gohan?"

"Yes… you've told me a lot…" He stared at the remaining lumpy food. It was stiff as it floated in the greasy slop.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

He blinked as he turned his head, trying to avoid her eyes.

"Look at me, sweetie." He felt her cold hand cup his chin and turn his head towards her. She lifted his head till their eyes met. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"I…"

She glared at him. If he made her upset he knew she would hit him. But he couldn't tell her he thought she was pretty. He didn't and he knew what she would do if he did.

"So, what are you saying, Gohan? I'm ugly?"

"No… I…" He jumped back as she edged closer to him.

"Oh… so you do think I'm pretty, huh?" She smiled as she edged closer to the smaller boy. She pulled the tray out of his lap and set it against the small table next to the bed. He was only a child being almost thirty years younger than her. But it was the least of her concerns. She knew she could do whatever she wanted to him.

"Please, I don-"

She pressed the top of her body against him while silencing him with a kiss. She felt his body tense up as soon as she crushed herself against him.

"Mmm… it's funny, they never thought you would be so strong…" She ran her hand under his shirt and trailed her fingers over his stomach. "You're so brave and powerful out there, sweetie. I hate thinking of you dying and me not being able to see you anymore…"

_Oh please stop… I hate this… I don't want to do this… why can't you leave me alone?_

She began to run her fingers over the rest of his body as she kissed him. He wasn't in saiyan armor, only a white shirt and dark pants. Some people just weren't worth it.

She began to fiddle with the buttons on the front of his shirt. She used only her index finger and thumb to slide each button loose from it's hole.

"Gohan… I think we're going to take this a step further this time. This could be the last time we get to have fun and I want to feel _all _of you…"

He began breathing harder. He didn't know what she meant. Could she actually make this worse that it always had been?

She began to undo her shirt and slide it off, revealing her two breasts wrapped in a her black bra. She smiled down at him as he shut his eyes. She always made him do this part.

She spread both halves of his shirt to the side. She reached behind her back and pulled off the black clothing after a few snaps. She ran her hands along the sides of Gohan's body as she pressed her top to his. He felt her two soft bulbs press against his flat chest. He squeezed his eyes shut as he continued wishing it would be over soon.

"God… you're always such a good boy…" She moaned quietly above him as she forced his hands along her skin. She kissed him again. A long, deep kiss.

There was a loud knock on the door.

"Miss Kreda! We need you out here at once!"

She immediately pushed herself off the young boy. "Oh, shit!"

She grabbed her clothing and began to redress. She was lucky enough to have only undone her bra and shirt.

The tray was in her hands and flipped over, pooring the food out on the table. She gave Gohan a hard stare.

"Make sure it's all gone!" It was harsh whisper as she ran to the door. The knocking became louder.

"I'm here, I'm here!" She opened the door to the two saiyans who had been down the hall. "Ha ha, sorry, it took him awhile to finish. Slow eater." They stared at her but nodded as she walked out of the room.

It was quiet now and Gohan laid still while staring at the ceiling. He rolled over as he pushed the soggy food down on to the floor. He curled up into a small ball while hugging his knees. He left his shirt undone as he sobbed quietly to himself in the dark room.

-

Will Daddy come to the rescue?! Poor Gohan!

Interesting, isn't it? Review if you like it! I'll be working on Chapter 2 as soon as I can!


	2. Pleasurable Pain

_"What drives me towards the end is nothing… I have nothing. I'm in search for something." _

**Chapter 2 - Pleasurable Pain **

The sky was just as gray as it had been the previous day. It was more normal than it seemed.

Several dark stone buildings emerged from the ground a poked towards the gray skies. The stony walls were coated in black dust as several dark headed people walked through the dusty streets. The palace was a few miles away from the large city. The palace was twice as big as the city itself, being an unimaginably giant building. Both the city and palace were surrounded by an endless sea of sand.

The dark headed Saiyans were quiet and kept to themselves. Some walked by while dragging a misbehaving child and others limped by in a bloody mess. Sometimes soldiers were seen dragging a screaming man through the streets and towards the palace. It was the same every day. People were always in a mess.

A white ball with a long white tail sped through the gray sky. A few Saiyans looked up as the heard the sudden blast of light shoot from the palace. The ball dropped far in the city between two large buildings, disappearing into the alleys. The Saiyans looked away as the light dissolved in the sky.

The only thing heard in the quiet alleyways was the short clap of Kakarot's boots hitting the ground. He landed in the narrow halls for a short break from any palace guards who were going to be looking for him in a mere few hours.

He sighed as he stretched out his aching arms. His body was still incredibly sore from the fight he picked in the bar with his brother. He couldn't remember everything completely since the night was so vague. He did remember being taken to the prisons under the palace.

His thoughts burned inside his mind. Nappa was so tuned into listening to the King and prince. Kakarot was different. Nothing on this planet would matter anymore if he found the one thing he was looking for.

"It's a little dangerous letting down your guard like that," A deep voice called out to him. He opened his eyes and turned towards the deep voice. He felt a presence suddenly appear nearby. He noticed an obscure shadow on the other side of the alley and say a man standing in the corner. "I've heard a lot about you, Kakarot."

Kakarot eyes became more slender as he studied the tall man. A green face appeared from the dark corner.

"And what the hell are you supposed to be?" He knew it in a instant. This was another alien hiding out on the planet.

"Quite a few people have been talking about you."

"Ah, I see. So you've been talking to Saiyans? Somehow I don't find it too likely." Kakarot wrapped his fingers around his wrist, rubbing it gently. It was still sore from being grabbed the previous night.

Now the man emerged out from the dark hole. He was taller than character and was a shade of dark green. It wasn't anything like he had seen before.

His two antennae's bounced as he smirked, "A lot of them have said how much of a bluffer you were. What did they call you again? Oh, yes, I remember now. A third class." Kakarot's smiled vanished from his face. "That's right. Your worthless shit."

"What the hell would you know? You've got a big mouth for someone surrounded by his predators. I don't think being a giant green man is helping much." Kakarot lowered his head slightly as the taller man tried to hold his anger.

"You think I haven't been caught yet because I'm hiding? You may want to rethink your calculations." The giant clenched his fists. The instant he did his muscle mass increased, making his body even larger than it was.

A growl escaped from Kakarot's throat. The green man watched the Saiyan's dark eyes, waiting for him to charge. He never did, only stared back at him.

"Come get me, you worthless Saiyan shit!"

It was enough to force the battle to begin. The two were face to face the moment they blinked.

The two were just as quick as each other. Both of them dealt the same amount of damage and blocked the same amount of attacks. This surprised the larger green man. He hadn't expected him to be this fast. The Saiyans talked about him like he was nothing more than a rag doll.

He left his guard down for too long of a second, allowing Kakarot to nail him in the jaw. As an immediate reaction his leg jumped and kicked the small Saiyan in the stomach. He sent Kakarot tumbling across the alley.

Kakarot broke from his sudden surprise and took control of his body once again. He landed on his feet with a quiet clap. His eyes met with his foe's once again.

There was something different about his eyes. He had noticed it when he first walked out from the shadows. There was something in his eyes that he didn't see in other Saiyans. It wasn't just anger.

"Who are you?" Kakarot whispered from the wall.

He glared at the dark eyed man. "I'm here to settle a score with you bastards."

"That doesn't answer my question."

He seemed more curious than anything else. "My name is Piccolo. Not that knowing my name is going to do you any good."

"I didn't expect it to."

Piccolo watched him. He was very still and he noticed him relax slightly. "Then why was it important to know?"

"It wasn't." Kakarot's eyes took a mere second to wander over his body to study him. They met with Piccolo's again.

Piccolo felt himself tense up. He couldn't show a weakness. "Tell me, Kakarot, how much do you value your life?"

He heard Kakarot's loud growling again. "I'm not afraid to die."

"Perfect."

Both of them grinned. They knew they both had secrets.

They raged back into a fight, being just as quick and tough as the last one. Kakarot slammed his elbow into Piccolo's chest. Piccolo felt as hard as steel to him and his sore elbow didn't help it any.

He hide his facial expressions well enough so that Piccolo couldn't see his pain. He knew Piccolo was looking for any kind of weakness like he was.

Five knuckles crashed into his cheek and smacked hard against his cheekbone. A ball of spit flew from his mouth as another pair of knuckles slammed into the other side of his face. Fire surged on both sides of his head as the pain spread across his cheeks. He didn't waste time in worrying about it and shoved his knee straight between both of Piccolo's thick skinned legs. A yell escaped from Piccolo's lips.

Kakarot smiled as a trickle of blood ran down his swollen face. Piccolo dropped to the ground on to his knees. He had intended to go a little higher, but he was a little too desperate to escape from getting kicked around.

"There he is!"

His heart pounded as he felt a storm of Saiyans drop into the alley. He turned to see five Saiyans in palace army charge towards him and Piccolo.

He turned to the green man and was appalled to find that he had disappeared. He looked up to see a green ray of light soaring away from the battle.

"Coward! I thought you weren't afraid of Saiyans!" He screamed in hopes of being heard, but his attention shifted as soon as he felt a searing pain in the back of his neck.

He turned only to see them armed with their 'special' weapons. He felt another melting bullet crash into his leg, paralyzing him. Once bullet grazed his arm while another sank into his chest.

He fell softly into the sand, immobilized. The heat spread all across his chest making his head feel heavy. He felt everything go numb as his vision grew darker.

"Damn, this one always need two or three to knock him out. I can't believe he's at such a low class."

"You got his chest on that last one… you think you got too close to his heart?"

Things became blurred and he couldn't see very much anymore.

"No… but it did give him a bit of a daze. He's going to be out for awhile…"

"Come on, let's hurry up. I don't want to miss another battle at the palace. I want to be there the day that kid can't handle another fight."

"Yeah, yeah… just one more thing."

The world went black as he felt a hand wrap a tight band around his wrist. The echoing voices disappeared as he melted into his darkness.

_"Kakarot…" _

A female voice called out to him. He felt like he was chained to the bottom of a lake and left to rot. He was so helpless.

_"Kakarot… do you remember?" _

He tried to answer but he couldn't. He couldn't feel his body anymore. He didn't know where he was.

_"Please remember… I'm waiting for you." _

His eyes widened. Did he recognize this voice?

"Wait…" He lifted his head and found himself in a shadowy dark room. "Where are you? Please… don't…"

Everything was still empty.

"Oh… please… I have to know. Please tell me… please…" His voice was shaky and his body was too heavy to lift. He knew he wasn't completely awake. "Please… did you love me?"

His eyes were drowning in water. His tears. His head was like carrying a steel boulder when he tried to lift it.

"_I have always loved you, Kakarot."_

A tall dark headed female in a long blue gown entered his vision. Her long flowing hair touched the ground beneath her.

His eyes widened as he saw her again. He lost any dignity he had if other saiyans around could see him crying. But he didn't care. It didn't matter.

He stood. It felt like all of his bones were breaking but he stood up. He ran even though he felt like he was dragging a million tons of weight behind him.

She started to disappear into the black world around her. Kakarot ran towards her, but couldn't keep up.

"No… please… don't leave me again!"

The woman smiled at him as the darkness began to envelope her entire body. His eyes stung watching it.

"NO! Please don't…!"

He felt peaceful for a second. The pain he held inside himself melted away and he fell into a quiet sleep.

-

Gohan's eyes slid open and he looked around the dark room. She hadn't come back since he fell asleep.

He leaned over the bed and looked on the floor. The lumpy food had dried up and turned a dark black. It looked like a small pile of coal now.

He closed his eyes and tried to relax. He could feel someone coming again.

He knew it would be her. He knew he would have to fight another battle soon.

He stared at the floor. _Why does it have to be me? I never did anything wrong! _

His shirt was still unbuttoned. He panicked when he saw it, buttoning all of them again.

The lock on the door clicked as the door slid open. He turned but was careful not to pull on his chain again. He stared into the eyes of his caretaker once again.

"Hey, there…" Her voice was quiet. His pupils shrank slightly, but she wouldn't ever be able to tell. He felt his body become very tense. Was she going to perform more nauseous acts on him?

"Why…" He wanted to say more but the other words never came out. He could barely talk as it was.

"Why what?" Her eyes were very dark. Even though they looked like endless pools of darkness, Gohan always thought he could see a drop of sadness somewhere inside them.

He felt her fingers trail lightly over his arm. He had been too distracted and upset to catch her wandering fingers.

"Oh, Gohan… you're ice cold." Her fingernails were like scorched iron against skin. He could feel his body's hard shivering. Her eyes softened as she stared at him. "Let me warm you up."

To him it felt like being half asleep. He was so afraid that he was lost in a deep trance as Kreda unclothed him. His mind seemed completely focused on the bright light that hung from the tall ceiling as his thoughts of Kreda were blocked out.

He couldn't see the light anymore as a warm mass rested on top of his chest. His mind was brought back into reality as his breathing became a little more difficult. Soft, warm lips were gently moving against his mouth. His nose was being crushed by a slight heavy weight as Kreda pressed harder against him. After a few minutes his body started to beg for a breath and his mouth opened as an instant reaction.

He was able to suck in only a small amount before a wet tongue dung into his mouth like a snake. He was too surprised and was afraid to fight back, but he was still hungry for air.

Kreda's mouth let him go as her body demanded a chance to breathe. Gohan's chest expanded and sank as he swallowed any air that he could around him. He felt Kreda's hot breath dampening his lips as they were still nose to nose.

He felt his smaller body being lifted by the grown woman so that he was on his knees at the middle of the bed. He felt two naked legs wrap around him, feeling the pressure on both of his hips. She was completely naked but hadn't removed his pants yet.

Her slender fingers wrapped around his slim wrists as she pulled him closer. She pressed his palms against the tips of her inflated breasts while Gohan tensed at the contact.

"Gohan…"

Her warm fingers pressed against the back of his neck and began to wind down his spine. His back was as cold as a sheet of solid ice and he trembled at her touch.

She stopped once her fingertips touched a sensitive furry spot. She wrapped them gently around the slender tail and pulled it out from it's hiding spot in his pants. She used her other hand to press Gohan's body closer to hers. His hands fell from between them and he felt her enormous top crush against his hard chest. She began to rub the dark brown tail between her thumb and forefingers, making Gohan's body rock gently in enlightenment. She continued to pursue the young saiyan's sexual interests by rubbing harder. His tail began to curve and wind around her arm like a snake, wrapping it's tip around her elbow and trailing along her forearm.

She moaned quietly as she fell against her back and pulled Gohan down on top of her. Gohan's eyes shrank as she began to remove his pants. She felt how hot his body was now as her fingers ran against his small hips. His body was now trembling from the unusual emotions that were washing through his body. Now he felt like his stomach was being tickled by feathers as he stared down at the curved naked body of the female saiyan.

His pants were gone now and Kreda's bare knees laid against Gohan's sides. There was a hard and extreme longing in his lower body that he was ignoring before but now could no longer bare.

His following feelings were ones that he was completely alien too. Kreda's warm fingers wrapped around his rock hard private area. An indescribable sensation swam through his body. Blood rushed in his veins like fire as his eyes widened and his pupils shrank further.

Kreda smiled as she stroked his erection again. His eyes were thirsty for her warmth and she was doing nothing but strengthening the lust. She wanted to feel the inner saiyan anger that he was locking inside unleash straight down onto her hips.

"Oh Gohan… you like the way that feels, don't you?"

He didn't even bother to look at her. The only comments she got from him were his unresponsive grunts of pleasure.

He growled once she took her hands away and she kissed him in response. Once there lips met she received an aggressive shove from him, forcing back against the bed. It was followed by a quick hiss as she laid quietly beneath him.

She pulled her hands slowly to his hips to pull him down. He started growling again but he let her pull him down on her, down all the way.

Kreda groaned as she felt his hard penis slip inside her, parting her body to accommodate his size. She felt Gohan jerk violently above her as his virginity vanished in that moment.

Gohan couldn't help but release an ecstatic loud moan above her. The feeling was an incredible sensation that made him feel like he was slipping into a dream. The moment flashed over his mind again, him dipping himself inside her hot spill. The feeling was so incredible to him. He wanted to do it again.

Kreda started to hum her groans just as fast as Gohan rocked in and out of her. His vision was sharper and he could hear everything around him, but it didn't seem like he was focusing on anything but the hot pleasure. He continued to thrust himself in and out of her lower body, releasing the tension he had built up through each one.

It started to feel even more pleasing that it had before. He only wanted more. He wanted to go faster, he wanted to ride her even harder. His mind was burning with fiery rage and he chose to release it all out on her.

He drew most of his anger from images of her. She was the one who made him miserable and hit him all the time. But not now. Now he felt like he was the one in charge. She had removed his chains… he could hurt her if he wanted. He wanted to. He wanted to make her hurt just like he had.

He put more force and speed behind his thrusts, trying to make it painful for her. After a few hard pelvic slams she let out a yelp of pain. This only enhanced his excitement as he felt himself losing almost complete control on top of her. She was crying in pain and the powerful feeling was getting better and better.

With one last hard pound against her he released all of his anger and tension. He felt himself explode from his tip and fill her lower body with his liquid. He watched her exhausted eyes beneath him as she laid still. The hot private he was buried in started to move as it tried to swallow his warm body. He stayed on top of her until his body completely relaxed, when he finally figured out what he had done.

Kreda pushed herself slowly up so that they faced each other. She crawled over to him to kiss his forehead. While he was distraction she snapped the chain restraint back on to his wrist.

She nuzzled his head as he stared off into the empty room.

"That was really good, Gohan…" She whispered in his ear. "I don't think I've had better." She purred as he shut his eyes in shame.

After a few quiet minutes Kreda got out of the bed and dressed. She helped Gohan dress and gave him another kiss before she walked to the door.

"It's too bad…" She smiled at him before she left. "Too bad you probably won't make it through this next fight. Don't get too relaxed, honey."

The door shut and he was left alone in the room. He was ashamed. He had like what he did even though he knew how wrong it was. He didn't care that he might die in his next battle. Maybe he would let it happen.

Maybe dieing was better than this.

-

A short bald man wandered through the castle halls. He received several unusual stares from the tall black haired saiyans who walked by him.

A big one stopped him. He glared down at the tiny bald man who cowered in response.

"Eh, what the hell are you doing in here? Don't think I've ever seen you before." He lifted an eyebrow when he noticed six dots on his forehead.

The bald man shook in panic. "Er… well, uh, you see… I'm new! I'm with the uh… cleaning crew?" The saiyan stared at him while blinking. The bald man waved his hands in front of him. "I… I'm just a kid, please don't hurt me!"

The short man could have passed due to his height, but it was a lie. The taller man bought it however and flicked his hand over his shoulder.

"Ha! Should've known. Cleaning supplies are in that room over there, but stay away from the cages. Hear me? Mess with any one of the cells and I'll have your head!"

"Gwah!! Yes, sir! You can count on me!" The small man scurried past him and entered the dark room.

The room was large and only had three large cages to the left. Cleaning supplies lined the rest of the room. It was quiet and there wasn't anyone around, so he fell on his bottom in relief.

"Whew… that was a close one… I gotta really watch out for those guys if I ever plan to get out of here." He stood up as he looked around the large room. "Man, it's like a giant closet in here. I wonder what the cages are for? These saiyans are so strange. They have cages everywhere!"

The cells looked empty until he saw the last one that was hidden against the wall. He froze when he saw a tall saiyan laying unconscious on the cell's floor.

He began to breathe easier when he noticed the door was a green light screen.

"Whew…" He approached the cage and looked down at the unresponsive male saiyan. "Damn, I wonder who this guy is. Must of down something pretty bad if they're gonna through him in this dump."

He put his hands in his pockets as he stared down at the man. He saw a black metal band with a blinking green light locked around his wrist.

"Yeesh… aren't getting outta there anytime soon, huh, buddy?"

The boy froze as the pointy haired saiyan's eyes opened. His two black eyes moved and met with the short mans. The bald man lifted his hands as he began to sweat a little.

"Uh… sorry, sir! I mean… I didn't want to disturb your sleep or anything… I was just uh… looking for cleaning supplies!" He followed the sentence with a nervous chuckle. The saiyans eyes narrowed and he grunted.

The bald man turned in an attempt to run, but stopped when he heard the black haired man's voice.

"Wait…" The saiyan's shaky voice called out for him.

He turned his head over his shoulder to look back at the cage.

"You're not a saiyan…"

"Err… that's not true! I'm just a kid! Haha… eh…" He went cross eyed. He had no dignity left.

He heard the saiyan laugh from inside his steel cage. "Please… I know you're not. Please, come help me…"

The bald turned around completely in surprise. This saiyan was begging for his help.

"Hey… wait a minute. How do I know this isn't some kind of trick?"

He flinched as the pointy haired man lifted himself on his hands and knees. He pulled his head up to look at the shorter man.

"Come on… why do you think I'm in here? I'm against the saiyans. I just… I just need some help… please…"

The bald man eased when he noticed the front of the saiyan's shirt was dark red from being soaked in blood. Dried blood was all around the front of his neck. The saiyan smiled before dropping flat on his face in the cage.

"Whoa… hey, hang on a minute!" He ran over to the front of the cage. "Let's see…" He pressed the red button on the cage and the green light switched to a red one. "I think I got it!"

The screen didn't disappear. Instead, a loud alarm rang throughout building.

"Gwah!! I'm in trouble now!" He grabbed his head and danced frantically in front of the cage. The pointy haired man jumped up, this time standing on his feet.

"Stand back!"

The bald man looked over confused, but jumped back once he saw the man's hands angled towards the cage door. The man screamed as yellow balls of light emerged from his hands and blasted through the door.

"Wow." The short man could only smile. He met eyes with the taller man.

"Come on. We have to go."

The saiyan began to run and the shorter man followed, not having enough time to decide since the alarm system was going mad.

They raced through the crazy halls and went unnoticed since everyone was in a frantic search for what was going on. Before he knew it he was back out in the hot air outside the castle, flying next to the saiyan against a dark blue sky.

"Whoa, man. That was crazy. I don't even think I remember why I was even in there." He flew a few feet lower than the saiyan.

"Who are you, anyway?"

The bald man looked up to the black haired man. "Well, I guess I can trust you since you haven't killed me yet. My name's Krillin," He said. He waited for a response but never got one. "Um… and yours?" It was risky to ask since the man could have killed him whenever he wanted, but if they were going to stick together he was going to have to take the chance.

"Kakarot." He was blunt. Krillin blinked and looked up at him, only to see his expression hadn't changed.

"Kakarot, huh? Funny name… you saiyans are definitely strange ones alright." Kakarot blinked as he met eyes with Krillin. After a pause he smiled.

Krillin smiled back as they both picked up speed and raced back towards the city.

-

Ah… there we go. I think it was pretty good, eh?

Please review!


	3. Unexpected Occurrences

"_When someone is left alone without love and no one to live for, be careful. They can become a very dangerous person."_

**Chapter 3 - Unexpected Occurrences**

Gohan laid flat on his stomach against the hard bed. His eyelids hung half open while he stared off in to space in silence. His ki rose and fell in unusual levels as the rest of his body barely moved. The strange behavior didn't go unnoticed by the saiyan men on patrol outside in the halls. The two black haired men discussed the situation in mild humor. They found it funny he was getting sick right before a fight.

"I can't believe King Vegeta is sending his grandson into the ring! Man, I'm glad I'm not royal blood. The way you have to prove your worthiness is outrageous." The young saiyan ruffled his hair with the white glove on his right hand. The much larger saiyan standing next to him scoffed in irritation.

"Damn, sometimes I forget how young you are. You don't understand what it means to be a saiyan yet." The man clenched his arms so his muscles were more noticeable. The younger one watched with a curious face. "Listen, kid, we're born warriors. We all love to fight. Your importance is entirely proved by how truly powerful you are."

The short saiyan glared. "Okay, yeah, I know that. I'm not stupid."

"Hey, really, it's not like I get this sympathetic with everyone. Now," He said as he waved a finger before his partners eyes. "Your life revolves around your power. Finding teammates, finding mates, and how you'll die all depend on how much fighting strength you have stored inside."

The large man didn't look very smart but was talking and acting like he was a genius. The younger saiyan stared as a large white dewdrop of sweat hung by his head. "Um…"

"This is the reason why the soon to be Prince Trunks is fighting. His grandpa's going to make him earn his place in the royal family." The smaller saiyan's eyes widened as he came upon this new found conclusion he hadn't thought of.

"Oh… I get it. So Trunks has to kill Gohan if he wants to be considered a part of the family then?" The older saiyan nodded while his bushy mustache hairs seemed to dance on his lips.

"Yes, right on. You learn fast." He pat the grinning saiyan on the head. "Now, let's get the kid and head out to the arena." His large fist shook lightly over his shoulder, pointing towards the large steel door. His partner nodded as he clicked the red button and the two entered inside Gohan's small prison.

-

"Now, don't be afraid we you get out there. There's no way you can lose, so don't worry, okay?" A tall blue haired woman patted the small boy on the head. His purple colored hair bounced at the touch of her gentle pats. He stared at the ground while clenching his fists.

"You really think I can win, Mom?"

She blinked as her son met eyes with her. Her lips curved into a short smile as she nodded to him.

"I know you can win, Trunks. I'm not sure who your opponent is, but I heard he's only about your age." Trunks stared hard at his mother. He didn't get to see her very often since his last birthday. His grandfather came to him and told him it was time to start learning how to fight to be the true prince. Lately he had been spending more time with him and his father, both of which didn't care how often he saw his mom. Vegeta would only scold him when he talked about her and told him to quit whining. It was hard for him, though. He was always with his mom before.

"Mom… I miss you." Trunks looked down with a blush of embarrassment. She wasn't even his father's princess, which should have been her rightful position. It was unusual but Trunks was old enough to understand. He came out of an act of temporary passion rather than true love. His parents hated each other now.

She touched the side of his cheek with her soft fingers. To hear him say that made her heart feel like someone had roped it and was tearing it out. Her eyebrows drooped as she watched Trunks bite his lip. She knew for his sake it was best to be getting it a little harder. He was kind of a baby because of how spoiled he used to be.

"Bulma! Come on, woman! Stop pampering my son to death!" They both turned to look into the dark eyes of Vegeta. His arms were crossed against his chest and his tail was wrapped tight around his hips. His dark brown hair was lighter because of the brightness of the lights in the room. His dark eyes glared through Bulma's light blue eyes. "Dammit, no wonder the little brat whines so much. Sometimes I wonder where the hell all his pride ran off to!" Bulma's eyes grew slender as she clenched her teeth. Just looking at the man now was making her angry.

"He's my son, too, Vegeta! I won't let him turn into a cocky bastard like you!" Bulma stood up with Trunks standing behind her. He was a little taller than her waist in height.

Vegeta grinned with a raised eyebrow, "Well, what's your plan, Bulma?" He didn't give her any time to answer him. She didn't have a plan and he knew it. He chuckled as he walked towards the two. "It's Prince Vegeta to you, woman. Time to go, Trunks." His face was pinched together which made him a very intimidating looking figure. He always had an angry yet confident smile. Trunks was always a little afraid of it.

Bulma watched as Vegeta stalked off with her son. He refused to even look at her as he left the quiet room she was staying in. Trunks turned his head and looked at her the whole time they were leaving the room. Bulma gave him a tender smile as he mouthed 'good bye' to her. She made sure her smile was confident. She wanted him to know he would win the match.

-

Kakarot and Krillin were hiding out beneath the city in the grim colored endless passageways. Krillin kept his eyes open in case any freakish monsters or saiyans decided to pay them a visit. He had no idea these tunnels were here and was at the mere end of Kakarot's tail the entire time. He clung to the older saiyan like a lost puppy. It didn't seem to bother the mysterious dark headed warrior.

"So, eh, is this place safe?" There were grumbling moans coming from all ends of the tunnels. Krillin was easily spooked by the strange noises. His head was tossing and turning as he tried to keep an eye on all sides of himself. Kakarot peered over his shoulder to look at the unusual man. He smiled at the humorous man.

"Why? Worried?" Krillin's mouth was a small circle as his eyes wandered around the large tunnels. The walls were coated in black dirt with a strange fuzzy blue moss growing on it. Krillin could feel his throat tighten like he was going to puke. The place smelled disgusting.

"Worried? Well, yeah, I mean… look at this place!" His eyebrows lifted as his eyes shrank. Kakarot walked on without worry as his new partner looked around the unusual passage. "It's like something's waiting around the corner to kill you…" He whispered to himself. Kakarot grinned.

"Great. I'd really love to beat the shit out of something right now." The dark saiyan's forehead angled towards the rotting cement beneath him. His eyes stayed level as a devilish saiyan grin was planted on his face.

Krillin's eyes wandered back over to the unusual man. Why hadn't he beat him then? It wasn't like Krillin would stand any chance against him.

_Wait._

Where was he taking him anyway?

Kakarot's face was still glittering with his demons. "Which is why we're going to a special place. Actually, I think you might like it here. Have you ever met anyone, Krillin?"

Met anyone? Like who? What was he talking about? Krillin face showed his confusion but Kakarot was unaware of any change in face. He wasn't facing him.

"Hello?"

An impatient saiyan was risky business and if one was irritated with him it wouldn't turn out good. Krillin forced himself to return to his senses so he could respond to the annoyed Kakarot.

"Um, well… I don't know what you mean, really. Saiyans? Never in a friendship kind of way… no I guess."

"I mean girls."

It was like some kind of devil god was pouring buckets of sadness down onto the short man's bald head. Women? Not even at home. He didn't recall any saiyan females even so much as giving him a glance. They were pickier than human girls were.

"No."

Kakarot blinked but didn't turn around. He knew the guy couldn't have ever been on a date but it was his answer that really stuck out to him. The way he said it, the tone he used. Usually the man sounded cowardly and was in a strange goofy mood. He must have built a deep complex about women throughout the years he'd been alive. What exactly was he, anyway? Not a saiyan… but he was similar. It would be possible for him to have offspring with any saiyan females. But why was he so tiny?

"Hey, Krillin…" He didn't wait for an answer since people usually never gave him one. "I'm curious… what are you, exactly?"

Krillin looked up to see the saiyan's dark eyes were on him. He had turned his head so he could see his face this time. Krillin's mouth hung open in a small 'o', as it usually did when he was half lost in his thoughts. Kakarot seemed very curious from the start. It was just the way his eyes darted around the room when people were talking. How quiet he usually was. He asked a lot of questions too. It was a sign of intelligence. Or maybe it was some secret he had. Maybe he wanted to know everything about you so it would help him figure out how to kill you.

"Krillin… what the hell?"

Krillin stopped only to notice Kakarot wasn't in front of him anymore. He turned around to see that he had stopped a few feet back. Kakarot raised an eyebrow once his finger pointed towards a dark passage to the left. Krillin rubbed the side of his head as he tried to hide his embarrassment. He ran down the smelly hall to follow Kakarot into the next deep passage.

"Eh… sorry about that. I'm just kind of lost is all…"

"Yeah, I figured. I wouldn't trust me either."

Krillin only stared. Hearing that didn't help him at all. "Um… why wouldn't you trust yourself?"

Kakarot's first response was a quiet laugh. "Well, I never said I didn't. It's just that, if I wasn't a saiyan I wouldn't trust anyone here. Saiyans are killers. Befriending one would never even cross my mind…"

"So… can I trust you or not?"

"I'm not really sure. I guess it depends on you."

Strong, nervous heartbeat. Twice.

"Wha… gwah!" Krillin panicked. "Why? Are you gonna use me?"

Kakarot spun on one foot in a circle so that when he stopped he faced the man. He was grinning.

Krillin stared at him. The grin looked pretty friendly.

"Just chill… I kind of like you. I mean, I owe you something for earlier anyways. You helped get me out of that disgusting shit tower that is home of our so incredible Prince." He groaned. He hated Vegeta with every fiber of his being.

"Oh right… I remember now!" He felt relieved now. Somehow he knew Kakarot wasn't going to kill him. Well, not yet. "That's what I was doing earlier. I was trying to get information on Vegeta."

It was an interesting statement from the bald man, but it didn't make sense to Kakarot. "Vegeta…? Why's that?" It could mean only very few things.

Krillin knew it too and it was apparent on his face. "Well… can you blame me? He destroyed my home planet. Earth." Krillin felt no shame. He was trying to get revenge on the saiyans and it didn't matter if Kakarot was apart of it.

"So you're human." This time he felt some sympathy for him. "Surprised you made it out of there alive…"

There was no reply. Just silence.

"Just to let you know," Kakarot said. "I had nothing to do with that one. I don't listen to authority around here, if you can believe that…" He smirked afterwards. It got a small smile out of Krillin.

"Come on Krillin… let's walk a little farther and I bet you'll meet a girl who you can catch the attention of. I'll make sure of it."

It was unnatural for saiyans to show this kind of compassion to someone who wasn't a mate or a child. Krillin knew it but nodded to Kakarot without pointing it out. His face felt a little hot after hearing about the women. He was nervous.

Kakarot led him into an underground bar. Well, it was some variation of a bar. It was a secretive place only a few people knew about. Like a sort of gang who was trying to hide from something. Who better than outlaws?

Krillin could have been mistaken for a dog if he was any smaller. The way he followed Kakarot was like he was an obedient Labrador Retriever. Kakarot seemed to accept and ignore it, for he knew Krillin was scared he was going to lose his life at any moment.

The tables were low and sat in the corners of the room. Kakarot motioned towards an empty table that wasn't very well lit. They sat down as Kakarot pointed his finger towards the various women standing around the smoky center of the room.

"Ah, haven't seen this one in awhile…" Krillin's head turned to look into the eyes of a beautiful tall blonde. His heart shifted as he saw the aggressive looking female approaching their table.

"Kakarot." Her voice was low, but sounded very seductive. It would have been enough for Krillin to jump on.

"Hello, Eighteen…" Krillin hadn't noticed that Kakarot had removed himself from the table and was standing hip to hip with the blonde. His eyes seemed darker than they were before.

It was a seductive dance the two played as their faces leaned closer together. The smoggy hot air was heavy in the dim room which could have been kicking up their sexual senses. But Kakarot had said they were going there for a reason. Was this it?

Kakarot pressed his mouth against the smaller woman's. There mouths mimicked each other in a slow up and down motion. Eighteen was still as the two strong saiyan hands ran along her hips, rubbing her slender shape. Krillin felt sweaty. When he came inside he had been expecting them to get drunk, not make out with hot girls. As far as he knew, maybe they would drink the night away.

The touching was about to step up another level before Eighteen shoved the aroused saiyan. Kakarot let himself fall back a step away from her. He smirked and lifted his hands in the air. Krillin blinked in confusion.

"Back off, Kakarot," Eighteen said.

He grinned before looking away. "Don't worry, I didn't expect you to let me." Eighteen crossed her arms. She seemed to have lost the sudden interest in him. Krillin sighed. He wasn't sure why. He had been enjoying watching the kiss, even if it wasn't him. The girl was a really pretty woman.

"Want to fuck her, Krillin? I'm sure she'd let you." Krillin jumped. His head swung to look at the devilish Kakarot. He glared but his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Eighteen let her eyes wander over to the bald man. She hadn't time earlier to study him.

"Kakarot!" Krillin rubbed the side of his head, making his embarrassment more apparent. The dark headed saiyan only grinned for him.

"Don't worry, losers." Eighteen brushed her hair aside. She looked over to the other side of the bar. "Right now someone else has me claimed. I'm reserved right now."

Kakarot lifted an eyebrow while Krillin pondered her words. "Really? Someone being a little greedy?" Eighteen didn't look at him. He smiled.

"Well, that's how you saiyans are, aren't you? You don't like other men touching your women."

Kakarot's eyes narrowed. "Alright, then. Who is he?"

Krillin watched the blue eyed girl laugh his annoyed saiyan friend. If he didn't feel so inferior to everyone here he might have said something to her.

"Try to control yourself, Kakarot." A tall saiyan walked over to Eighteen and locked his tail around her hips to pull her close to him. The saiyan had very long pointed hair that almost touched the ground beneath him. His head was small but it made his expressions very definite. Krillin looked over to Kakarot. He was sure he could hear the saiyan growling now. "What's the matter, brother? Can you still not remember what happened the other night? You did have one too many drinks."

He and the blonde began laughing together. Kakarot only growled quietly from his spot.

"What's the matter Kakarot? Tuffle got your tongue?"

The next growl was very similar to a sharp hiss. "Shut it, Raditz."

"Jeez, sorry. Didn't want to upset you so." Raditz grinned wider as Eighteen snuggled close to his chest. "It's just hard to believe that even a robot would reject you." He squeezed Eighteen closer.

"Hm, I think she's been malfunctioning lately." Krillin was left alone at the table as Kakarot stormed off. Eighteen grinned with his older brother. The two turned to look at the small human sitting alone at the table.

"What are you looking at, baldy?" Krillin jumped and in no time was chasing after his old saiyan friend. Kakarot was sitting at the bar that was centered in the room and Krillin took the empty seat next to him. The saiyan ignored him, still angry about his previous encounter.

"So eh… who was that? Your brother…?"

"Listen, it doesn't matter who he is! Don't bring it up." Krillin was quiet after that and only stared off into space since Kakarot refused to talk.

"So Eighteen… she's a robot, huh?"

He ignored him for a few minutes. Krillin wasn't the type to mess with someone who was angry that was stronger than himself. It would end in his demise, especially if they were saiyan. He hoped though that Kakarot would think differently about it. He seemed to be different than the other typical saiyans.

"She was created for… what would you say, pleasure? She's basically a sexbot."

Krillin paused. That wasn't what he was expecting to here. It was almost a shame as well. She was a really pretty girl. _Ah, man…_

"I guess this is what happens when they continue upgrades. Eventually the technology is so powerful the machines begin to think on their own." Kakarot tapped his fingers lightly on the black top of the bar. "Eighteen's been more opinionative every day that I see her."

So maybe it wasn't such a shame after all.

-

I'm sorry this took so long. I know what I want to happen but I'm stumped on how to lead up to it… ha ha.

I hope this was satisfying enough. Yeah, you guessed it, Krillin/Eighteen… confirmed:P

Thank you!


	4. Escape

"_One will only die depending on how deep the knife is driven."_

**Chapter 4 - Escape**

The sky was another dark crimson. It was usually this color whenever Gohan was forced into the giant battlefield.

The air was hot and smelled like burnt rubber, but this was due to the thousands of saiyans (among other creatures) who were piled inside the large untidy stands. The arena stretched about five hundred meters and was surrounding by two large stands filled with the audience. The big arena was sized to be capable to hold any type of battle the king wanted to see. Gohan could feel the usual large kis that sat at the entrance to the battlefield. He could always recognize the king and his son, Prince Vegeta. There were always large kis scattered throughout the crowd, but none that Gohan could ever pick out.

"That's King Vegeta, over there…" Nappa blinked and looked down at the lime eyed skinny child. He was pointing over towards the large royal stands that sat above the entrance. Prince Vegeta stood alongside his father as they stared down at the dusty battlefield. Gohan was standing emotionless at the center, a very faint figure to Nappa and the small child.

"Put your finger down." Nappa smacked his arm sharply. The boy obeyed and turned away. "I know who they are. I'm there right hand man." The boy nodded. He had already known that but wasn't really pointing them out for Nappa to see. He was only upset to see them at the entrance.

"I'm sorry, sir," he said.

Nappa watched the tiny Gohan as he stood still in the middle of the field. He didn't look upset like he usually did. He didn't seem scared.

"That boy down there… that's him. Kakarot's kid." Nappa looked at the small half saiyan standing next to him. "See him?" The boy nodded.

"This isn't right. He's only a baby."

Nappa grunted. "He's twelve, perfectly fit for battle." The demi saiyan said nothing else. "So, got a name, kid?"

"Er… no. I don't. I lived in that prison ever since I was separated from my mom." He looked down. He wasn't embarrassed about it, but it hurt to think about.

"Well, good thing we got you outta there. Why don't ya stick with me for now on, eh Kid?" The boy looked up at him. "I'll train ya so King Vegeta will accept you as a warrior. Hope you don't mind me calling you Kid."

Kid's lime eyes blinked rapidly. He nodded just as fast. "No, sir! I don't mind at all!" He grinned up at Nappa in a way a son would look at his father. Nappa growled as he hit the young saiyan in the back.

"Don't look at me like that. If you're going to even be considered important among Vegeta than your gonna have to be tough." Nappa crossed his arms. "No petty weaknesses, so don't think I'll be soft on you."

He turned away with a hidden smile. He hadn't expected Nappa to be so kind to him, even if he still seemed like a brute. Not all saiyans were bad guys. Well, not as bad as they were bad out to be.

Vegeta stood next to his father's chair and studied the young saiyan who waited for his fight. "The kid seems a bit more confident today, Lord Vegeta."

King Vegeta along with his son turned to look at the skinny dark haired female standing to the left of the seat. King Vegeta grinned as she walked to stand behind his chair. Her soft hands wrapped around both of his shoulders and squeezed, releasing and roping around them. His mouth curved as she massaged him more and more. His son looked away from the disgusting view. He didn't understand how his father could accept any woman coming on to him like that.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it Kreda? The reason I haven't called for you in awhile is that I've been busy with my grandson." King Vegeta voice was similar to his son's, except much smoother and felt a little more intimidating. His hair was a lighter shade of brown than his son's and had a matching brown beard.

"I know how busy you are, my King." Vegeta rolled his eyes. He was so sick of this woman.

King Vegeta grinned as she continued to massage his large body. He opened his eyes to look at his son who was staring off into the battlefield still.

"Kreda, I think Vegeta looks a little tense at the moment. I think he could use some satisfaction." Kreda smiled as she took her hands away. She walked calmly over to the king's silent son. Vegeta's face crunched as he felt her presence behind him.

"Good day, my Prince. Let me help you feel a little better… I know your son will be out there today…" Kreda reached forward to weave her small hands around his shoulders in the same fashion she used on his father. However, the cranky saiyan prince didn't allow her to touch him.

His arm whipped behind him and smacked Kreda's hands away. Startled, she hopped back a step. "Keep your hands off me, you fucking whore!"

Kreda looked to her king who shooed her away with a flick of his wrist. She left without sending any glares, for she knew it would only lead her to trouble. King Vegeta focused on his son who was still staring at the dusty arena.

"You know, it would help you relax. She's not bad." His son replied with an unsatisfied grunt. He smiled as he ran his finger through the sharp bristles of his beard. "Prince Saiyan, don't tell me you aren't interested. If I'm not mistaken you haven't had it since you met the female saiyan?"

Vegeta didn't say anything to his father. Bulma wasn't a saiyan. What was on his mind that day was just a simple plan to release some energy on the naïve girl. She was willing and they both had enjoyed it, but then she was pregnant. If he had known he was able to get a human pregnant, he probably would have protected himself. He had to lie about her race so Trunks could live.

The funny thing was, he wasn't only thinking about the baby. For some reason he didn't like the idea of something beheading the girl.

"It's not that, Father. She's just unattractive."

"Many saiyans would disagree." He moved his eyes over to the small saiyan standing center of the battlefield. "Saiyans only reject when they find a mate, or their mate dies. I'm starting to believe you've chosen."

Vegeta could feel it rise from his stomach. It was the hot melting rage that he could never keep down when someone flipped the switch. Who he was. A sensitive switch that could be flipped by even a gentle breeze. He had a mighty temper.

"I will not choose some lowlife girl I found on the streets as my mate! Besides, I can't stand the woman's attitude. She rips my head off the moment I walk in to the same room with her." The only part of Vegeta that moved were his eyes while the rest of his body was still as a statue. "Now when's this stupid match going to start? My son needs to earn his rights and I'm so sick of that little brat out there. I'm sick of watching him every battle."

"Relax."

It was quiet then. Vegeta did calm down. His father was much calmer with him than he ever was with anyone else. When it dealt with others, he was always a force to be reckoned with.

-

Raditz led Eighteen to his dorm inside a large brown building. It was rundown looking, just like all of the other houses, and had an unfamiliar stench lingering around the walls. Eighteen was unaffected by the smell but was a bit disturbed by the disgusting appearance. Raditz ignored all of it as he made his way to his own special room.

They entered a small room that had a rotting door. Raditz shoved the sensitive wood aside and it smacked the wall as it opened for them. Eighteen entered quietly while taking a moment to study the room.

It was not as bad as she had expected. There was still the unusual smell and the walls and doors were in bad shape, but there was a comforting feeling to it. There was a lot of furniture. Three couches were stuck in the corners. They were all a different size, shape, and color. They were torn and patched, but they were clean enough to sit on. Tables were in all different parts of the room. On top of them were an assortment of antiques. Broken cups, tools, old books, and strange figurines were cluttering on top of all the small tables. On both sides of the room were two walkways, while one led to a dimly lit kitchen and the other hidden beneath a hanging blanket.

Eighteen was still absorbing her environment while Raditz stood with his arms crossed. "Looks like father hasn't gotten back yet," Raditz spoke while tapping his finger. "Follow me."

Eighteen walked after him. She only had to step over a few things that were on the floor, but it was only a pillow and a cup that looked like it had fallen off one of the tables. Raditz pushed aside the blanket and entered a dark room. Inside was a large bed that had a small nightstand sitting next to it. A ball shaped lamp was centered in the middle of it. Raditz formed a yellow ball in his hand and let it drop into the dewdrop shaped appliance, allowing the room to be lit dimly.

The room had less tables and nothing was on the floor besides some old saiyan armor. The smell in this room was replaced with the crisp feeling air from the small open window. Eighteen looked outside and stared at the dark grey sky. The smell and temperature of the air indicated that it was going to rain soon.

"That's odd… it's usually red, isn't it?" She wrapped her arms around her body. "God, it's cold in here." Eighteen was programmed for sexual pleasure, so she was also given the ability to not only see and hear, but also feel and smell.

"It is." Raditz stared at her. "We go into a rain season on this planet. It happens about once every two months."

Eighteen watched the clouds roll outside.

"It's usually a happier time. Most saiyans like the rain, I suppose."

It was true. Eighteen knew this was the time when the saiyans became more emotional than usual. She had heard of some unusual legend about the moon and the rain, but most people didn't believe it.

Her thoughts were invaded when she felt the large saiyan twine his arms around her and pull her close. Instead of entering a 'pleasing' state, she started to feel slightly unwilling. To her… Raditz wasn't…

"Let me keep you warm…"

She could feel his fingers press hard into her sides and his long furry tail tighten around her leg. She stood still has his fingertips tapped along her body.

"Wait… Raditz… I think I've changed my mind…"

There was a pause before he replied. "What?"

She tried to pull away from his grasp but he didn't release her. For the first time in her short life, she felt nervous.

"I don't think so." He squeezed her tighter. He picked up on the small sweaty fear that emitted off her body. "You were built for pleasure, and you aren't backing out on it. You'll please me whenever _I_ want it."

She didn't know why she didn't want to, she just didn't. The feeling had gradually been taking over for weeks. She couldn't do it with just anyone anymore. She started to like people more than others. All of it began when she met Kakarot for the first time. What had he done to her? Was it because of how emotional he was?

She remembered how much he talked about that girl. Even in his sleep he spoke of her.

But his emotions couldn't affect her, could they?

Her back was dropped on to the bed. Her eyes popped open to see the large saiyan sitting on top of her. It was just everything about him that she found unappealing. He was ugly.

Despite her protests, his large bulky form pressed down on top of her slim figure. She was unable to escape from his persistent kisses and touches, and now she could feel him removing her lower garments. Within seconds she felt his hips spread her legs and his lower body enter hers. His tail secured her leg to his hip and he began to move, a very familiar feeling but one that she wasn't enjoying at all this time.

He tightened his tail around her as he groaned above her. He loved the feeling of her thick legs locked against his hips and his large erection sliding in and out of her wet body. She didn't want to do it and he could see it in her eyes, but to him it made it all the sweeter.

"That's right you fucking wench," He grunted again. "I can't believe you would argue with me. You were made for my pleasure and you'll please me the moment I demand it!"

He grunted softly above her and she lay still, hoping that he would soon reach his release and it would be over with. His hands moved messily and roughly over her figure as he continued to steal satisfaction from her. Now it wasn't so funny that she was teasing Kakarot. She'd much rather have been in his hands now than this. Maybe even the small friend he had with him. At least he was nice.

Raditz began to move faster as he realized she had given up. She didn't protest to a single thing he said and didn't fight his kisses or touches. He grinned as his body reached climax and he lost complete control. Once he finally had taken what he needed he collapsed on top of her as he ejected his thick liquid inside her. Eighteen stared blankly at the ceiling as Raditz breathed hard above her.

Once she had a chance, she'd escape and find a way to hide from him. There was no way she would be able to handle his treatment everyday.

-

"Well, Vegeta, let's hope Trunks is ready," King Vegeta said. He stood next to his son as they both stared at Trunks and Gohan standing in the center of the field. The two stared each other down as they readied themselves to fight.

Trunks felt shaky, but his mother's words gave him confidence. _I know I can do this. I can._

He noticed how still Gohan was. Gohan didn't seemed worried in the slightest, but there was also an unusual look in his eyes. Trunks stared back into his blank eyes, feeling as though his stillness wasn't coming from confidence.

Despite the blankness in his eyes, Gohan was aware of Trunks' every move. "What's up with you?" Trunks voice was a little shaky. Gohan narrowed his eyes when he asked.

"There's no point in this."

"There's plenty of point. I'll prove my worth." It was what his grandfather had told him.

"What worth? How worthy you are to throw yourself in death's path?" Gohan clenched his fist. "It's stupid. All of it. Everything here is meaningless."

"Think so, huh?" Trunks powered up to his max.

"We'll see."

"If killing you will let me see my mom again, then I'll do it," Trunks said. "No matter how meaningless it is."

Gohan had been angry before only for the fact that Trunks seemed to have been fighting to show how good he was. But he wasn't. He only wanted the opportunity to be with someone who cared about him and loved him.

"You… you want to do it for you mom?"

"Yes," Trunks whispered.

Gohan gave a faint nod. "I see… then I hope you win."

Trunks blinked in confusion. He stared hard at the other saiyan.

"Wha… what? Why?"

"I have nothing to live for… no one. At least you have someone to fight for."

He paused. "But… what about your parents? Don't you have a mom?"

"I don't know."

Nothing more was said once they large booms played in the background. This was there indication to battle, and the two of them recognized it immediately.

Trunks charged in a rush of panic and hope towards Gohan. Gohan stood in a defensive stance as Trunks started throwing punches rapidly towards his center. Gohan shut his eyes as he felt each explosive blow of pain from every one of the accurate punches. Trunks had been trained unlike Gohan, who had to learn on his own how to battle since he relied on it for his life.

Gohan thrust his knee forward and slammed into Trunks' stomach. Trunks fell forward in a pause but couldn't regain himself in time to deflect Gohan's quick fist. He felt the knuckles smash the side of his face, followed by the rush of wind next to him as the power sent him sailing away.

He wasn't able to make out where he was until his body smacked against the dirty ground beneath him. He bounced off again and rolled until the impact from the punch had finally slowed down. His body skid about two feet before coming to a complete stop. He could feel a burning scrape somewhere on his back but he was more concerned about the giant swelling on the side of his face. He sat up rubbing the stinging bulb only to notice his foe was charging at him again.

Trunks flung his fist forward and Gohan flew straight into it. He felt the pressure nail him hard in his stomach, but he grinned in satisfaction. At least Trunks could hold his own. At least he wouldn't have to fight anymore.

Trunks spun his leg around in a full circle, smacking Gohan again in his stomach. Gohan sailed across the battlefield in the same manner as Trunks had before, but a shorter distance. He hit the ground and tumbled a few feet before laying still on the ground. Trunks hesitated to charge at his stiff form but did so after hearing the maniac screams from his father.

Once he reached Gohan he scored another kick beneath him, sending him tumbling up into the air and gradually back down to the ground. Gohan smacked the ground in a painful grunt while Trunks took after him again to land another hard blow. Gohan lay still while holding his stomach in his temporary paralysis. He didn't have much of a choice but to take whatever else Trunks could dish out on him.

Trunks lifted his equally sized opponent by the shirt collar so that he would stand on his feet. He held him up as he kneed him in the same spot on his hurting stomach. A rush of burning acid flew through Gohan's throat until a shot of dark red blood dashed from his mouth. It was no surprise that Trunks was fighting a little dirty, since he was trained by King Vegeta himself. He kept his grip on Gohan so that he could deliver him an army of punches while he was still immobilized. Gohan could feel each burning blow damage his body further and further. The pain was beginning to become unbearable, but he was helpless.

Trunks shot another forceful punch and Gohan was tossed on to his back. He lay still in his bloody and beaten mess as Trunks stood in his fighting stance.

Trunks breathed a little hard. "Come on… get up…" He begged the other child. "Please…"

Gohan opened his eyes slowly. The crowd was cheering and laughing as they expressed their pleasure of watching them fight.

"Come on… it doesn't have to be like this…"

Yes, it did. If Trunks wanted to live peacefully with his mom, it did. Gohan would have to lose. It was okay, though. It was better to die for something good rather than live every day in fear and agony. It wouldn't be too bad. The pain would go away soon.

"Oh… please get up! I don't want to kill you!" Trunks could feel his cheek burn from the small tear that glided over it. "It's not fair for you to die… not like this…"

Gohan's eyes were still. He was still hurting very bad all over his body, but he hadn't expected Trunks to stop so soon. He needed to get on with it.

"Come on… just do it already. It's alright…" Gohan said softly. "You'll be doing me a favor anyways. Come on, I'm in pain here…"

Trunks didn't want to. He didn't want to hurt him. Despite what Gohan had said, it felt wrong. Even if he was begging for him to take his life, he just didn't want to. He knew it was odd for a saiyan to feel pity for another, but he didn't have the same drive as his dad and grandfather. He was different.

"I… I…" He couldn't do it. Gohan could see it in him.

Before the two of them could make another move, a giant ki came from the sky. Vegeta and his father watched a giant white ball sail down in between both boys.

"Is someone… interfering?" King Vegeta watched in curiosity. Vegeta stood still with his arms crossed. The crowd was quiet as the person landed between the two boys. The ball of white light vanished, but the person was still unidentifiable. He was dressed in all black and stood facing Trunks.

"Enough! I'll take it from here, boy," The figure spoke in a deep voice. He turned to the wounded Gohan behind him. Gohan stared wide eyed at the figure.

"Wha… wait! Hold on…!" Gohan's tail emerged from his pants when the figure's hand latched on to the back of his shirt. His tail flickered around madly in his panic. He felt his heart racing in his chest, for now he was too hurt to be able to fight him off. Trunks stared in disbelief as the figure lifted off the ground and flew back into the air in his white orb.

King Vegeta and his son stared blankly as the man flew off into the distance with Gohan. They blinked in confusion and shock. "Who… who was that?"

Gohan used the last of his strength to squirm beneath the man's fingers. His sore arms and bruises stung as he shook but he was too frightened to notice it. His tail whipped through the air behind him as his fearful panic took control of him. The man was flying away from the battlefield and no one was coming to retrieve him.

Not that it would have been a better alternative. If he went back, he was dead. But who was this man and what was _he_ going to do with him?

The man didn't respond to his struggling and only held him tighter when he did. Gohan was scared. He had never been outside the palace before and looking at all of the bad things that happened there alone, what would happen outside it?

"Put me down… please… let me go!" Gohan was sobbing now. He could feel the tears escape his eyes and whip behind him into the wind.

"Jeez! It's funny how many matches you've been through and yet you're such a big baby!" His voice was harsh. "I won't hurt you, dammit!"

It ended up the man in black having to cover Gohan's mouth so he would be quiet. Gohan still sobbed to himself until they finally reached the destination point. The man landed between two large buildings into a quiet back alley.

The man dropped Gohan on to the dark ground. Gohan sat up and stared at the man in the mask. His face was flushed and his eyes were still leaking tears.

"Don't get so upset," he said. "You're safe here, now."

The man removed the black clothing and tossed everything aside. Gohan blinked as he stared up at a tall green man. He was bald and had two long antennae poking out from his forehead. His eyebrows were thick and hairless, and he had long fingers with sharp white nails.

He grinned down at him. "It would have been a little noticeable if I went in like this, huh?" Gohan stared in disbelief. He had never seen an alien before.

"Piccolo! Hey, he's back!" It was a light female voice that echoed behind them. Gohan turned to see a small girl who was a little shorter than him. She had long, thin black hair and cerulean colored eyes. There was no tail that he could see at the moment.

Behind her was a tall man, who was definitely saiyan, who had black spikey hair and a few scars on his face. Piccolo turned to look at the saiyan who nodded to him.

"There. He's here."

"Thank you. I was afraid you wouldn't keep your end of the deal." Piccolo smirked at the saiyan's comment.

"Well, unlike most saiyans I keep my promises." Piccolo began to ascend into the air. "Don't think I'll be nice to your son because of your generosity. If I run in to Kakarot again I'll kill him, Bardock."

Bardock nodded up to the green man. "It's a do or die world here, Namek. I wouldn't blame you if you had to."

Gohan stared at the small girl and the tall man for awhile. His tail was stiff behind him as he was still cautious about them.

Bardock came closer until he stood next to the small girl. "Well, so this is Kakarot's son, huh? Shame I didn't find out sooner. We would have come for you sooner."

Gohan didn't understand. He stared back in slight fear and confusion.

"We do care a lot about our family. If we had known about you we would have come for you sooner. They kept you a secret because of what your father did."

He was still quiet as he stared at the tall man. The man did look slightly similar to him. But who was he?

"Hey, come on!" The girl stood next to his sitting figure now. She leaned down on her knees so they were more level with each other. "Don't be scared of him! He's actually really nice. He saved me and I've been with him ever since!" She smiled at him, but he couldn't find the strength to smile back. He words made him feel better, while feeling better made him feel exhausted. He had no strength left.

He felt himself drifting off and his world went angled as he fell over. He closed his eyes and felt his body relax as he started to enter his sleep.

"… Whoa! Come on, Videl. Let's get him home…"

The rest of their words were soft mumbles in his ears. A deep sleep took over and he could no longer hear them anymore.

Instead, a comforting female voice filled his head. He could hear a soothing heartbeat and he felt very warm. Two soft arms were wrapped around him, cradling him and keeping him safe.

"_Gohan… you're okay now. You're safe._"

It was a voice he had never heard and yet it felt so familiar. The relaxing heartbeat continued to lull him into this safe, dark place.

He was so warm and comfortable here. It was the perfect escape from the hardships he had faced before.

A sudden sensation swept over him and he groaned in his sleep. It wasn't so much as a pleasurable feeling as it was a comforting feeling. The relaxation from the sudden soothing vibes that ran through his body put him into an even deeper sleep.

-

Sorry that took awhile… I've been pretty busy.

I was also gone for a week, plus this computer is used for work most of the time. So, I hope you guys can bear with me!

Bet all of the Gohan/Videl fans are happy she showed up:p

Also, I know the Kakarot/Chichi fans are really anxious for her to show up. Don't worry! She will be coming up soon:D


End file.
